MIANHAEYO
by PrinceKyu Boy
Summary: jika memang kata maaf tidak bisa menghapus segalanya, maka apa yang harus aku lakukan?


MIANHAEYO

Cast: -choi siwon

-cho kyuhyun

-minho

-shim changmin

Genre: tentuin sendiri

Rating: T

Pairing: WONKYU slight CHANGKYU

Warning: YAOI, BANYAK TYPO, GAJE, JIKA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, BIKIN MUNTAH, OOC

HEPPY READING

#Kyuhyun Pov

Tidak terasa Sudah tiga tahun ternyata cepat juga, sejak perceraian ku dengan siwon, ya siwon mantan suami ku yang tega menghianatiku dengan cara berselingkuh di belakang ku. Aku masih ingat kejadian waktu itu

Flashback

Sore itu aku sedang berjalan menuju cafe milik salah satu teman ku, saat aku hendak masuk dan membuka pintu, mata ku tertuju pada objek yang berada di dalam sana, siwon. Dia sedang bercuiman dengan seorang yeonja bahkan dia memeluk yeonja itu dengan erat. Istri siapa coba kalo tidak marah jika suaminya berciuman dengan orang lain bah kan di tempat umum. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga ku ke rumah.

Flashback end

Oh ya... aku belum memperkenalkan diri nama ku cho kyuhyun, sekarang aku tinggal dengan anak dan adik ipar ku dia choi jiwon, sedangkan nama anak ku bernama choi minho. Kami tinggal di sebuah perumahan elit di pusat kota seoul. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tinggal di perumahan elit setelah aku bercerai dengan siwon si pria tampan kaya raya sampai tuju oh bahkan lebih. Jawabannya adalah ini semua hasil kerja keras ku setelah aku bercerai dengan dia. Kini aku sudah punya perusahaan sendiri oh ya ini juga berkat sedikit bantuan dari appa dan umma siwon, sebenarnya waktu appa dan umma siwon ingin memberi bantuan kepada ku, aku ingin menolaknya tapi appa dan umma siwon memaksanya alhasil aku terpaksa menerimanya.

#Author Pov

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam berkas yang akan dia tanda tanganni. Padahan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam waktu KST, itu berarti sudah lewat 1jam waktu pulang kantor. Oh ya.. sepertinya dia melewatkan sesuatu, ah tepatnya sesuatu itu janji dan beberapa saat kemudian "DDrrtt..Drrtt.." akhirnya getaran ponsel menyadarkanya dari aktifitas menandatangani berkas berkas itu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang telah menelefonya, setelah dia tau tanpa ba bi bu lagi dia angkat "yoboseyo" jawab kyu "mommy kapan pulang kantornya minho sudah lapar, menunggu mommy" jawab seseorang di sebrang sana "aish.. mommy lupa kalo sudah berjanji makan malam dengan minho, ah baiklah mommy akan segera pulang" jawab kyuhyun "baiklah minho tunggu mommy ne, sampai jumpa di rumah" setelah itu minho-anak kyuhyun-memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Home

"Mommy pulang" teriak kyu dari ambang pintu, "ah kyu kau sudah pulang,kenapa kau pulang terlambat lagi? Kau tau kan, kau sudah berjanji pada minho untuk makan malam dengannya" "mian jiwon-ah aku lupa kalo aku sudah berjanji pada minho hehe" jawab kyu "aish..sudah sana temui minho di meja makan, aku akan siapkan makanan dulu" kata jiwon "oh..ya kyu besok umma choi akan berkunjung kesini bersama appa, apa kau bisa bolos satu hari dari pekerjaan kantor mu?" "entahlah..." jawab kyu sambil berjalan keruang makan

-skip-

Morening

Pagi ini kyuhyun akan berangkat ke kantor, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh pertanyaan dari jiwon "kyu-ah kau mau berangkat kekantor? Kau tidak..." "mianhae jiwon-ah aku tak bisa menemui appa dan umma, karena ada meeting mendadak dan baru di beri tahu tadi pagi" kata kyu "tapi kyu.." "sudahlah... sekali ini saja ya.. oh ya katakan pada umma kalo aku sudah membelikan kado untuknya" kata kyu sambil melenggan keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, sedangkan jiwon hanya menghela nafas. jiwon hafal dengan kelakuan kyuhyun sekarang. sejak perceraianya, kyuhyun berubah menjadi namja yang keras kepala dan sedikit dingin. Tapi ini semua juga untuknya sendiri dan minho sebab kyu pernah bercerita dengan jiwon bahwa dia berubah seperti ini karena dia tak mau disakiti orang lain lagi seperti apa yang pernah siwon lakukan pada-nya.

-skip-

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap,tampan,atletis dan lain-lain sedang berjalan dengan membawa berkas. ah bukan berkas tepatnya adalah surat lamaran kerja. Ya laki-laki itu, -siwon- sedang mencari pekerjaan dari perusahaan satu ke perusahaan lain. Kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa seorang choi siwon yang notabandnya pewaris perusahan terbesat sekorea selatan melamar kerja? Jawabanya adalah dia sudah tidak di anggap lagi oleh appa dan ummanya sebagai anak, karena dia sudah membuat menantu kesayangan appa dan umma tersakiti oleh anaknya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu dia dicoret dari daftar warisan dan semua yang dimilikinya di sita oleh appanya bahkan rumah,perusahaan,mobil dan segala aset-aset yang dia dapatkan sendiri bukan dari appanya juga di ambil, huufftt... naas memang kehidupan siwon sekarang. Kalian tau dia tinggal dimana sekarang? Dia tinggal di perumahan sempit sedikit kumuh bahkan lebih parah dari rumah yang pernah kyuhyun tinggali dengan minho dan jiwon sehabis bercerai denganya, sebelum kyuhyun menjadi sesukses sekarang.

#Siwon Pov

Hufftt... sungguh hari yang melelahkan, sudah dari tadi pagi aku bekeliling mencari pekerjaan dari perusahaan satu ke yang lain namun hasilnya nihil. Ku lirik jam tangan ku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 12:10 waktu KST seharusnya ini sudah jam makan siang tapi aku harus berkeliling mencari pekerjaan. "KRIIUUKK" aish.. perut ku lapar sekali dari tadi belum makan lagi, tapi aku ingat kalo aku sekarang sedang berhemat. ah..dari pada aku membeli makanan mending beli minuman saja lah untuk mengganjal perut ku ini.

#Author Pov

Setelah siwon menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya mencari pekerjaan. Saat dia berjalan dia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang "Brukk,..." "ah mian agashi, biar ku bantu membawanya" "ne, gwaechanha lagin aku yang salah karena tidak melihat orang yang ada di depan ku" siwon hanya tersenyum "oh ya kenalkan nama ku lee donghae" kata donghae sambil menjulurkan tanganya dan disambut dengan tangan siwon "choi siwon imnida" "kalo tidak salah, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan ya?" tebak donghae "ne, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan" "ah kebetulan di tempat ku bekerja, sedang ada lowongan pekerjaan ya walau pun pekerjaanya seperti ku begini menjadi OB " kata donghae "jinjja...apa kah benar ada lowongan pekerjaan di tempat mu?" "kalau kau mau kajja hari ini kau bisa langsung bekerja" "gomawo ^^ aku mau" jawab siwon dengan semangat.

Setelah sampai di perusahaan, siwon ditugaskan menjadi OB tingkat satu. Kenapa harus tingkat satu? Karena di sini pekerjaan OB di bagi menjadi dua. OB tingkat satu di tugaskan dibagian gudang dan bagian bawah perusahaan seperti mengepel lantai, membersihkan kaca jendela dan lain lain oh ya OB tingkat satu itu juga masih di bilang sebagai pemula dan jika dia bekerja dengan baik maka dia akan di pindah tugaskan menjadi tingkat dua yang kerjanya dilantai atas, seperti mengantarkan pesana dari pegawai, menyediakan minum dan membantu pegawai lain. Jadi dengan kata lain kerjanya lebih mudah dari pada OB tingkat satu.

-skip satu minggu kemudian-

Setelah bekerja selama satu minggu di perusahaan ini, siwon di pindah tugaskan menjadi OB tingkat dua, karena dia di nilai kinerjanya baik dan cukup memuaskan. Dia ditugaskan di bagian dapur dan menyiapkan minuman pada pegawai dan bos-nya. Hal ini membuat siwon merasa senang sekali karena dia bisa bertemu dengan bosnya sebab donghae pernah berceri tentang bosnya yang sangat baik, cute dan cantik meskipun dia namja.

Flashback

"Oh ya,.. siwon jika kinerja mu baik maka kamu akan di pindah tugaskan di dapur dan kamu bisa bertemu dengan bos kita"

"benarkah? Jika benar aku bisa betemu dengan-nya maka aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya"

"jangan Cuma mengucapkan terimakasih "

"mangsud mu apa dengan berkata seperti itu"

"ayolah.. kau pasti tau maksudku kan, coba dekati dia barang kali dia tertarik dengan mu, kau tau dia cute dan cantik lho.." kata donghae dengan nada menggoda

"MWO? Jangan berkata seperti itu bagaimana kalo ada yang dengar bisa-bisa kau di pecat"

"kau tak percaya dengan kata-kata ku ya sudah sana buktikan sendiri" jawab donghae sambil melenggang keluar dari gudang

Flashback end

Saat ini siwon sedang mengantarkan minum ke karyawan dan yang terakhir ke ruangan bos-nya. Perasaan siwon tidak karun karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan bos-nya.

#Siwon Pov

Aiogo.. bagaimana ini? Aku harus berkata apa jika bertemu dengannya? Apa aku harus menjalan kan perintah donghae untuk mendekatinya? Apa cukup dengan berterima kasih saja, sudah cukup? Aish.. aku gugup sekali. Oh.. tuhan tenangkan detak jantung ku ini, aku tak mau terlihat gugup di depan bosku. Lebih baik aku kembali kedapur dahulu untuk menenangkan diri lalu setelah itu baru mengantarkan minuman ini ke ruangannya.

Hallo saya author baru disini ^^ salam kenal, sebenarnya saya juga readers baru disini hehehe

Oh ya,.. jangan lupa klik kotak review ne,..


End file.
